Nevermind
by Ravenpan
Summary: Truten, rated for language. Trunks has, once again, fallen into a foul mood. Goten seems to have had enough. Will they reconcile, or is it already too late? (COMPLETE)
1. Another Argument

**  
NEVERMIND**  
_By Raven Pan_  
(I don't own them, I'm just playing rough)  
  


* * *

**I - Another Argument**  
Sunday, February 15 

* * *

  
"Damn it Chibi..." you did it again. I bet you weren't even certain just _what_ you'd done, judging by that innocent look on your face, the continued presence of the light dancing in your eyes. You'll never get it, I think - that I don't look at the world with the same... enthusiasm as you tended to treat it.  
  
"Huh? What'd I do now?"  
  
Sorry if that's such a disappointment. "Nevermind," I found myself saying, once again, with my usual sigh and false smile. I don't know if you've ever picked up on it... that my smiles weren't truly real anymore. If you asked me when they stopped being so, I don't know what I'd say. You see, I don't know.  
  
"No really, what's wrong? What'd I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, just drop it, Chibi."  
  
You had that look in your eye, and I barely recognised it for what it was, before you practically pounced on me, pushing me against the wall.   
  
"Trunks. Tell me what's wrong," the light was gone from your eyes now, you're being serious.  
  
I guess I forgot you had a darker side. But I think you forgot just how stubborn I could be, too. "No."  
  
"Trunks..." is that warning I hear in your tone?   
  
I couldn't help but smirk. _You._.. were threatening _me_? I bet you didn't even know what you'd do if you had to follow through with the tone you gave me. "No." As always, my tone was calm, quiet.  
  
_Don't fuck with me today, Chibi - I'm not in the mood._  
  
You growled in frustration as I easily pushed you away from me - you lost a lot of your strength when you were ill last fall, and you haven't caught back up to me yet. _But you will... you always do._   
  
"Trunks, what is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"Chibi, if you don't drop it-"  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
I growled, and you laughed, the light dancing in your eyes again. How did you do that, go from menace to childlike in moments? "Just _don't_ push your luck," I found myself growling before I turned and headed to our room... closing and bolting the door.  
  
Yeah, I knew you could just break down the door easily, you hadn't lost _that_ much of your natural strength in your bout with that mysterious sickness - but I knew you'd respect the barrier. You always did.  
  
I could hear you grumbling outside the door, and could almost picture you with your forehead pressed against it, your hands in fists at your sides just before you slid down to sit outside the door like the big puppy you always seemed to make me think of.  
  
I fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _So loyal. What've I ever done to deserve that loyalty? Nothing, that I can think of._  
  
"What'd I _DO_!?" I could hear you outside the door. Your voice conveyed just how upset you were, knowing I'm pissed off... not knowing_ why._  
  
"Leave me alone!" I found myself shouting back at you. _Hn, how can you know... when it isn't anything you don't do naturally._  
  
The tapping started.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. "Not until you tell me what I did," you said in a song-song tone.  
  
I fell silent, hoping you'd stop... but as usual you kept that incessant tapping.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Trunks..."_ you sound a bit more worried now._  
  
"Just stay the hell away from me!" I growled, throwing a pillow over my head. I'm not sure if I was trying to drown out the tapping, your voice... or the very air around me.  
  
Silence. _That's never good_. I concentrated on your Ki and find you were still outside the door. _ Why are you so quiet? That's unnerving._ I got up and went to the door, and opened it to find you sitting there, your arms wrapped around your updrawn legs, your chin on your knees.  
  
Your cheeks were wet. _ "Shit..."_ I made you cry.  
  
If there's one thing I hated more than that look of utter and complete joy you got... it was making you cry.  
  
"What'd I do wrong? _ Please _ Trunks, tell me why you're so upset again...."  
  
I knelt beside you and brushed my fingers through the short, stiff spikes of your hair. Again, I was surprised at, though stiff, how soft your hair was. _Miracle of a mixed saiyajin and human heritage, I guess. _ "You didn't _**do**_ anything, Chibi."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
_"Why?"_  
  
"Because it'll upset you."  
  
"But Trunks, you _KNOW_ anything that gets you upset's gonna effect me. We're not kids anymore - you can stop protecting me from whatever imagined threat is pissing you off."  
  
"It's not a threat. It's just me." I got up and headed down the four steps into our living area, moving toward the couch and draping myself across it. "Just drop it."  
  
Short? Yes. Callous? Certainly. Heartless? Not in the very least. Sure, I may have seemed it - but I wasn't. Maybe I'm some kind of Ogre. Or demon. I know I'm my own brand of Hellion. Always have been, always will be.  
  
Guardian Demon. Guard against any threat, imagined or real. It's all I know to do, all I know how to be. The sort of emotions I shun would just get in my way... make me soft, and blind me to a threat with kind words and gentle-seeming smiles.  
  
"What's just you?" I was startled to find you'd moved to kneel - sat on the floor by the sofa, your hand touching my hair just as you finished speaking. I couldn't help but close my eyes. Who ever said I couldn't appreciate gentility - that I was with you because of how rough we could get without worrying of hurting each other permanently... didn't know me.  
  
"Just me," I reiterated, trying to put my back to you - but you wouldn't let me, coming up to sit on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Bullshit, Trunks," I could tell you were getting angry again. "Something's fucking with you."  
  
"Just you, Chibi," I answered in all honestly, sitting up. I wasn't surprised when you took it for sarcasm. What reason had I ever given you to think otherwise?  
  
I'm the unfeeling one, remember?  
  
"I'm _serious."_  
  
"So am I."  
  
"I don't mean it_ that_ way."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Then how _do_ you mean it?"  
  
"Nevermi- SHIT!" I bought my hand to my chin, finding you just punched me. "What the hell was that for, Goten?"  
  
The smile you gave me, chilled me to the core. "_Never. Mind,_" you threw my favourite word back in my face as you got up and headed for the entry way.   
  
I was too shocked to say anything, to stop you. _What's going on in your mind? For the first time in all our lives, I can't tell what's going on. I don't have an answer._ Without a word, you were gone - leaving me too surprised to be angry, to confused to be upset... too shocked to chase after you.  
  


* * *

**__________________________________****___To Be Continued... Please Review!_**  
****

* * *

**__________________________________******


	2. Left Handed Apologies

  
**NEVERMIND**  
_By Raven Pan_   
(I don't own them, I just do mean things to them.)  
  


* * *

**II - Left Handed Apologies**  
Sunday, February 15 

* * *

  
It was an hour, and you still hadn't come back. _What the hell was up with walking out like that anyway?_   
  
Grumbling, I pulled on my jacket against the chill of early spring, and pulled on my boots. I grabbed your jacket as well - trust you to run off without it. I'd be surprised if I didn't find you passed out somewhere in hypothermia or something. _You're better, Goten - but you're still not back to what you used to be before you got sick, and I'll be damned if you end up in the hospital again the day after your birthday._   
  
Yeah, I didn't forget it was your birthday yesterday - having it on Valentine's day has made it easy to remember, just like I'm an April's Fool. I just had something planned for that weekend, but no - off you went on a tantrum... in practically the middle of the night.   
  
_It would only be two more days, Baka Son._   
  
In moments I'd taken flight, searching for your ki. Even when it's suppressed, I could always find it, a nice side effect from us fusing so many times growing up. I couldn't help but smirk and roll my eyes at you even _thinking_ you could hide from me, and swiftly followed the faint glimmer to its source.   
  
You went pretty far, I even had to cross through a line of freezing rain before I finally found you there. I landed a few feet away and just looked for a moment.   
  
You were sitting on the edge of a pier, drenched, shivering in your t-shirt and jeans. "Hn," you even were still in your sock feet, soaked.   
  
I could see you stiffen as I approached, as I wasn't even bothering to suppress my Ki. I came up and wrapped your jacket around your shivering form. "C'mon chibi - let's get you back home."   
  
"Don't call me that," your voice was so quiet I could barely hear you.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Cause I'm not a little kid anymore, Trunks. I'm thirty-seven years old, damnit!"   
  
"We're half saiyajin, we haven't even hit our quarter life-span yet."   
  
"'M not a chibi," you just hugged your knees and kept staring out across the ocean. You had that look, as though if you stared hard enough you'd see california.   
  
"Stop being a stubborn idiot and get in out of the cold - you'll get sick again."   
  
"What do you care."   
  
"What do I-? Damnit Goten - what's getting into you?"   
  
"Maybe I'm just sick and tired of your bullshit."   
  
I frowned. "What was that?" I challenged.   
  
"You heard me," you said quietly. "I'm sick. And tired. Of your bullshit. Trunks. Your constant pushing away. Your perpetual frown." When I didn't respond you stood up and looked at me, your black eyes seemingly frustrated. "I try, and try and _try_ - and each time I get you out of that damn funk, you fall back into it a few days later. It was my birthday yesterday, did you even notice? Not only that, but Fucking VALENTINES day!"   
  
I couldn't help but blink, then crossed my arms with a frown. "Yeah I noticed."   
  
"You didn't do anything about it."   
  
"Maybe I was planning a surprise."   
  
"Maybe you weren't."   
  
"That's beside the point," I growled. "You're being an idiot. You're soaked to the bone, and freezing, and I'll be damned if I have to take you to the hospital again like last fall."   
  
You looked thoughtful.   
  
Too thoughtful, I realise as your frown deepens.   
  
"Four months... to the day."   
  
"Now who's getting in a funk?"   
  
"I'm not getting in a funk, Trunks - I'm just remembering. But fine, if you're gonna be all bully about it, I'll come home. But I'm sleeping in the guestroom tonight."   
  
I couldn't help but scowl as you took to the air, flying back home. I followed, but not too closely. However I couldn't tell if I'd won or not. Something was tugging at my mind, and angrily I pushed it aside.   
  
I sped up, "Forget it Chibi, you take our room, I'll go work in the office tonight." _Our bed is a lot more comfortable than that one, anyway._   
  
I could almost see the look of hurt in your eyes as I sped off in an arc away from your course, but that was probably because of the emptiness in my own searching for a companion.   
  


* * *

___**To be Continued - Please Review!** _


	3. Bad Day

  
Shonen ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through! Oh, and before you say I'm making Goten sound girly... I'm kinda patterning him a bit after my Mate, and he cries more than *I* (female) do! So I guess I just picture Goten as being a more emotional male, similar to my mate. Er... yeah... so kinda art imitating reality when I write. I didn't mean to talk so much - on with the fic! 

* * *

**NEVERMIND** _  
By Raven Pan_   


* * *

**III - Bad Day**  
Monday, February 16 

* * *

  
I felt as though my back was going to fall off by the time I took to the air that night. It was Monday, and the day after that fight I'd had with Goten.... It wasn't the first... and wasn't going to be the last - somehow I knew that.   
  
I used to always keep a suit at the office, in case I didn't have time to go home before heading to work. Sometimes I hated my job... sometimes I loved it. _Isn't that always the way?_   
  
I touched down outside our small home. Sure, we could have had something much more ostentatious, but really, when it came right down to the line, we didn't want anything overtly rich. Something simple... so we'd rely more on each other, and not have rooms upon rooms upon rooms seperating us.   
  
A simple capsule home. Two bedrooms, one bath. A living-area that shared onto the Dining area, which really was only an enlarged entryway. We had a kitchen, though it was small, even if we'd been human - and the basement had been converted to office space, though it only was half the basement we could use.   
  
I found myself chuckling at thought of the the dozen guineapigs Goten had aquired, a month earlier, as I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I shut it, listening to try and figure out where Goten was... the sound of all the guineapigs squealing gave him away.   
  
I placed my briefcase down by the door, and kicked off my shoes, before heading downstairs to where he was. "Goten...." I wasn't sure what to say. We hadn't spoken since I ordered you home in the rain.   
  
You didn't look all that great as you turned your face in my direction. Your eyes seemed a bit redrimmed, a bit baggy. Your nose looked red as well, and I could tell it had been running away with you, judging by the overflowing wastebasket of tissues. "Hey, Trunks."   
  
As I knelt down by you, you put Atilla back into her cage. Why on earth you decided to call her that, I'll never know. "You don't look so good, why don't you go to bed, we'll order takeout or something."   
  
You shook your head and stood, going for the stairs up to the main level. "No thanks, not hungry," you said without looking at me.   
  
I couldn't help but stare in shock as you left without a word. I heard the stubborn door on our bedroom push shut and sighed. Standing, I looked at the ploethera of guineapigs you'd aquired. "So, how do I fix this?" I asked them... of course they didn't answer.   
  


* * *

  
  
_You should eat... even if you say you're not hungry,_ I thought, as I brought a bowl of some bland chicken-and-rice to the door of our bedroom. That always sat well with you, even when you got the flu a few years back. I knocked on the door, then came in.   
  
"Go away."   
  
"Goten, you have to eat something."   
  
"What are you... my mother?" the tone of your voice hurts.   
  
I sit down on the side of our bed, setting the bowl of food on the nightstand before running my fingers through your hair in a comforting manner. Then, I feel something I hoped never to again. "Goten... how long have you been running this fever?"   
  
"Don't know, don't care," you muttered as you turned your back to me.   
  
I grabbed the thermometre from the drawer it slept in our nightstand, and popped it in your mouth. You glared at me, but obediently let it stay until it beeps it's time up. I took it and glared at the reading. "Chibi...."   
  
"What," your voice sounds weary now.   
  
"You're running a pretty bad fever."   
  
"So, what do _you_ care?!" You shouted, sitting up and turning to look at me. "You didn't bother calling at all today, you slept at your stupid office last night, and now you're pretending you care?!"   
  
I couldn't help but blink in shock. "I... thought you wanted some space."   
  
"If I wanted that kind of space, I'd have gone back to my parent's house!" you jumped up from the bed than your stance wavered and you sunk to your knees.   
  
I was there in a moment, my arms around you as you shuddered in chills. "Shh, just get back in bed, eat the food, and get some sleep."   
  
"Dun wanna."   
  
"Do you want me to call Dr. Shimoyama?"   
  
"No...."   
  
"Then do as I say."   
  


* * *

  
  
You looked so innocent lying there, asleep as the starlight fell across our bed. I glanced at the half eaten food and resign myself to bringing it to the kitchen for you to pick at later. _Do you have any idea how worried you keep me?_ I wondered to myself.   
  
"Maybe I'll stay home tomorrow," I thought aloud as I made my way back to our bedroom. I stepped in and closed the door, stripping down to my boxers before I slipped in beside you. It was a comfort when you turned and snuggled into me... _at least when you're asleep you still trust me._   
  


* * *

  
  
I woke to find you shivering next to me. Your skin was hot against mine, and you had the covers all tucked in tightly over you, while my leg was sticking out in response to the heat. "Turn up the furnace," You mumbled.   
  
"It's practically a sauna in here, Chibi... you sure you're okay?"   
  
"'S just a cold, Trunks... go turn up the heat."   
  
Despite the fact that were anyone to walk in, they'd be met with a wall of hot, I did as you asked, also bringing a few more blankets to cover you. "Maybe I should take you to-"   
  
"No. It's just a bad cold. That's all."   
  
"If it was just a bad cold, the medicine you took earlier would have lasted through the night," I couldn't help but point out. It worried me that you had gotten such a bad cold... your immune system's not what it used to be. _ And it's my fault you even caught that,_ I realised.   
  
"I'll be fine, Trunks... go back to sleep," you yawned and closed your eyes, snuggling under the covers and up to me as soon as I got into bed. I put an arm around your shoulders and listened to your rumbling breath.   
  
"I'm still calling Dr. Shimoyama in the morning... just in case." You didn't answer, already asleep... and for that I was glad. It meant you were getting some much needed rest.   
  


* * *

  
**TBC - Please Review!**


	4. Don't Panic

Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through! 

* * *

**NEVERMIND** _  
By Raven Pan_   


* * *

**IV - Don't Panic**  
Tuesday, February 17 

* * *

  
It was hell.   
  
I woke up and you weren't shivering. I thought that was a good thing, but when I brushed your bangs out of your face I felt as though I'd touched the stovetop when I'd forgotten to turn it off. I shook your shoulder, but you didn't wake as usual, even when I called your name.   
  
"Not again...." I jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone, swiftly dialing the doctor's number. I started pacing while I waited for someone to answer.   
  
_"Dr. Shimoyama's office, how may I help you?"_   
  
"This is Trunks Briefs - I need to make an emergency appointment for Goten Son."   
  
_"The Doctor is booked all day, sir. Would you like to make an appointment for later this week?"_   
  
"No I want to see him now, damnit - this is very important."   
  
_"If it's that important, go to the emergency room, Mr. Briefs."_   
  
Of course I growled at her then. She must have been new, not to know that this was the only doctor we dealt with... could deal with in our... special case scenario. I hung up the phone, and picked you up and ran out the door, taking to the air. I didn't raise my Ki any higher than I had to as I flew swiftly for Dr. Shimoyama's office - I hoped the cool air of spring would help drop your fever.   
  
It was bare minutes before I burst into the office, and yelled for the doctor, you limp, and bright, and still too hot in my arms. "SHIMOYAMA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"   
  
"Sir, please calm down, do you have an appointment?" the young girl with the nasal voice I recognised from earlier on the telephone spoke.   
  
"No, but I'm going to see him anyhow," Dr. Shimoyama's calm voice broke in before I could just about bite her head off.   
  
I would have if it would get the good doctor out here faster. "Fix him now," I growled out at him. Sure, my vocabulary wasn't the best, but shorter said, swiftly done.   
  
The doctor wordlessly led us to the room none of the others were allowed into. It was specially designed for Saiyajin physiology, thanks to my mother. He'd put it in shortly after Gohan was born, and all of us had seen its walls at one time or another.   
  
I set you down on the table, worriedly brushing my hand across your forhead as he started checking your vitals. It was too familiar... only a few months ago I'd brought you to him in the same condition - and you'd stayed in hospital almost until Christmas.   
  
And now you're back. "Damnit."   
  
"What was that, Trunks?" The doctor asked at my muttering.   
  
"Is it the same thing?" I asked him, not bothering to answer.   
  
"Hard to tell," he started listening to your lungs. "There's a lot of fluid in his lungs, that I can hear. Has he had a cold recently?"   
  
I coloured in anger at myself. "He went out in the rain, no shoes, no jacket."   
  
"That might do it - why'd he do that? I told him he had to keep bundled until summer."   
  
"We had an argument," I said quietly, watching your pale, flushed face remain motionless.   
  
"I see... Well you did the right thing in bringing him here, Trunks."   
  
I made no comment, watching as he found a pore to thrust a needle into, starting an IV... I turned my eyes away as he set you on a catheter again, then covered you back up and I watched as he drew some blood to try, once again, to diagnose what was wrong.   
  
"Your mother has gotten some more information on Saiyajins, and given it to me. I may yet find out what's wrong with him."   
  
"You'd better." As always, my threats mean nothing to you... though I can understand why, you've served our families so long, and you know we need you. You know our secret.   
  


* * *

  
  
I figured I must have fallen asleep in the chair I pulled beside your bed, because I found myself jerking awake at the small sound coming from you. "Goten?"   
  
"Trunks... I don't feel so well," your whimpering tugged at my heart, and I held your hand tightly between mine. "Shh, Chibi. You'll be okay. Mom's found out more stuff about Saiyajins and Dr. Shimoyama's looking to see if he can figure out what's going on.   
  
"I don't want to die," that confession broke me.   
  
"You are NOT going to die, Goten. Youd idn't last time, and you won't this time. I won't let you."   
  
"'M glad...." You yawned, same as you always do - without a care in the world. I nuzzled your throat just a little before pulling back and brushing your bangs from your face.   
  
"You're gonna be just fine, Chibi. I promise. Even if I have to find the supreme Kai and make him heal you."   
  
"I don't think it works that way," you laughed - it was music to me.   
  
"Shh, just rest. Get better so I can kick your ass for being so stupid going out in the rain like that."   
  
"Yeah yeah..." you smiled slightly and yawned again.   
  
I wonder, if you know how much you bring to my life. Yeah, you piss me off so much with your unwarranted optimism. Your constant smile, and laughter, are both my blessing and curse. You only have ever been able to break through my emotional wall like that... I think that's why it upset me so. Because with you I had nothing to hide behind.   
  
Sometimes I wish I did.   
  
As I sat in thought, you fell back to sleep, your breath rattling a bit in your chest, your hand still hot to my touch. But I stayed with you. I've stayed with you your whole life, I'm not about to leave now.   
  
My cell rang - probably work wondering where I am. I pulled it from my pocket and found my thought to be true, indicated by my caller's identification. I flipped it open, not caring who was on the other end and told them, "Fuck off," then crushed the phone in my hand, throwing the pieces to land unerringly into the trash on the other side of the room.   
  


* * *

  
  
I knew it wouldn't be long, but fifteen minutes was pushing it. I looked up to see my mother, and chichi... and Goku... and Gohan... hell just about all the Sons and Briefs were there - except my father, sister, and Goten's niece.   
  
"Well if it isn't the whole fam damnly," I muttered as they came in, fussing over you, fussing over me... just... fussing.   
  
"Watch your language young man," That was my mother... she doesn't seem to think I've passed the age of ten.   
  
"If I ever hear about you talking to your mother like that again, I will personally tear out your voice box." Well lookie here, looks like Father decided to show up after all.   
  
"Will you all just go away?"   
  
"What did you do to my son?" Chichi asked in a very worried tone.   
  
"He didn't do anything, Chichi," Dr. Shimoyama entered the room again, his glasses perched atop his white hair'd head. "Goten seems to have had a relapse. I'm running some more tests against the information Bulma's found," my mother nodded proudly, "to see if we can find a cure."   
  
"Oh doctor, can you?" Chichi looked over at him hopefully.   
  
"You know I will do my best."   
  
I tuned them out then as they all talked, just paying attention to you, Chibi. So warm to the touch, I was so afraid - but with everyone else there, it was like I was an automaton. I couldn't let them know the emotion you pull from me.   
  
"Trunks... TRUNKS!" Apparently they'd been trying get my attention for some time now.   
  
"What?" I snapped.   
  
"Calm down, don't talk to me in that tone," Mom had her arms crossed. "I just wanted to know if you wanted us to bring you something to eat."   
  
"Not hungry."   
  
"But Trunks-"   
  
"Leave the boy - he said he's not hungry." Now there's a surprise... my father sticking up for me?   
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Mom knelt beside me, brushing her fingers across my forehead as though looking for the same illness that struck you down.   
  
"Nothing. Forget it."   
  
"But-"   
  
"I said forget it. It's none of your... Nevermind, I don't have to explain, I'm a grown man."   
  
I tuned out her protests and returned my full attention to you as the doctor ushered everyone out. Though I couldn't help but be a little surprised at the look Goku gave us before he left with the others.   
  
Strange.   
  


* * *

  
**TBC - Please Review!**   
  



	5. Despair

  
Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through!   
  
_Innocence is Futile._

* * *

**NEVERMIND**  
_By Raven Pan_   


* * *

**V - Despair**  
Monday, March 15  


* * *

  
I really wished Mom would stop coddling me like she did. It wasn't necessary. I was thirty-seven, damnit, thirty-eight in just a few weeks. I should've been able, and allowed, to take care of myself.   
  
I didn't need to eat if I wasn't hungry - and I didn't need to eat if I didn't feel like it. I didn't need to sleep if I didn't want to - and I didn't need anybody to get me anything. I didn't need them to look out for me, Goten - I could look out for myself... practically have my whole life.   
  
_I don't need anyone._   
  
Okay, I knew that's a lie, you didn't have to give me that look. Even if you weren't conscious, I felt like you knew what was going on in my head, sometimes even when I didn't know myself. You were still sleeping, you hadn't woken up since that one brief time, four weeks earlier.   
  
Yeah, it was four weeks, to the day, since you'd entered the hospital. Now it was the Ides of March.... I never liked that time of year.   
  
"Damnit, Goten... won't you wake up!?" I could hear the strain of disuse in my voice, it scratched against my throat.   
  
You looked so pale there, so still. Dr. Shimoyama said he finally figured out what you had. Something called Polbow Fever. According to the information Mom got him, it's generally a deadly disease... sometimes it can be passed down several generations before it pops up again.   
  
Kinda like that heart thing your father had, long before you were born. I remembered hearing your father talking with my mom one time about it.   
  
If that was what you'd had, I was sure Mom would have been able to get you a cure right away. As it was, she had almost two dozen labs working on it, as well as herself and Shimoyama.   
  
I remained there, by your side. I didn't want you to wake up alone, I wanted to be there when you beat this again, like you did last fall. _You're half human, so it's bound to be different from the original virus... right?_   
  
So pale... and even thinner, even with all the nutrients running through the IV... the tube down your throat... steady soft tones of the heart monitor telling me you were still alive. It was all so....   
  
_Surreal isn't quite the word I'm looking for, but it'll have to do. Wrong, might be a better term for it._   
  
"Please?"   
  
I wish you could hear my thoughts, you knew I don't like speaking very much if I can't help it. I've always gotten better communication from people by watching their body language... and you knew that.... Sometimes we had entire conversations and I didn't have to say a word.   
  
That's just one of the things I love about you, Chibi - even if you couldn't actually read my mind, reading my body-language was just as good.   
  
But you couldn't watch my movement, the way I felt more comfortable 'speaking' if you didn't wake up. _If you don't open your eyes and just...._   
  
"Wake up!" I could hear the desperation in my voice, feel the wet on my cheeks as I rested my head on your bedsheet and cried. I don't cry... except for you. If my tears would make you well, I would've cried you an ocean, Chibi.   
  
My hands desperately clasped around your near one, careful of the lines running into you. Some days it felt too hot and almost burned to hold... others it was like ice.   
  
That day I held Ice. I brushed your long bangs off your forehead to look at your face, and it was like I was touching an amazingly lifelike statue....   
  
Stone.   
  
Marble.   
  
Cold.   
  
I got up to bring over the blankets I'd all but threatened Dr. Shimoyama for, and laid them over you, hoping you'd warm up some. I couldn't help but kiss your cheek before I sat down again, clasping your hand in both of mine, trying to give you some warmth.   
  
"C'mon Chibi... please. Just... just open your eyes."   
  
I could feel the sheet getting wet with my tears, and knew that if you were so cold, that wouldn't have helped. I tried to stop crying, but I just couldn't. I sat beside your bed in a chair, my hands clasping yours, my face buried against your shoulder as I cried my heart out. It was too much... I couldn't go through this with you again, you HAD to get better.   
  
"I can't lose you...."   
  


* * *

  
  
I jerked my head up when I heard the door open, seeing Dr. Shimoyama enter the room. He had his usual tray of drugs for you, all set out with several syringes.   
  
I watched as he set it down on the small table opposite me from you, and began drawing the medicines you were being given. "Do you know how to cure him yet?" I asked in a monotone.   
  
I must give Dr. Shimoyama some credit - he never did try to get me to leave you... nor did he ever mention the tearstains I knew were on my cheeks. "Not yet, but he'll pull through, don't worry."   
  
"Don't worry?" The look I gave him must have been surprising because he actually raised an eyebrow at my outburst. "Don't worry? How can I not worry? Sure he made it through last time, but last time he went into this healthy as anything... this time-" I shook my head with a short sigh. "This time he went into this still frail and weak from just getting over it. He doesn't have the resources, and you have to find a cure for him _now_!"   
  
Dr. Shimoyama only pulled your doses into the multiple syringes... then one by one introduced them into the IV line. "You know we're working on it, Trunks - no need to shout. Shouting isn't going to change anything. Goten's a strong man, just like you - I have every confidence he'll pull through."   
  
"He hasn't woken up, even for a moment, in weeks."   
  
"He's diverting his energy to more important things... like fighting the sickness."   
  
"You're trying to placate me."   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"Thanks for being honest about your deceit. Now that that's done, tell me what's _really_ going on." I levelled my gaze on him.   
  
"Well, first off, you're suffering from exhaustion, mental and physical, starvation diet, dehydration, stress and-"   
  
"I _meant_ Goten, Doctor Shimoyama," I growled.   
  
"I know, but you asked what was going on," I swear he smirked.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"You sound like your father."   
  
"I'm not my father, now shut up and tell me what's going on with Goten."   
  
I glared at him when he gave me the amused look again, and he seemed to realise I wasn't fucking around. I could tell, when he got serious. "Alright. We're dealing with a disease that nobody on this planet knows a thing about, except for the small amount of information your mother gave us. The only known case here is Goten, who had previously survived, only to have a relapse. One of two reasons," he continued as he brought syringe after syringe to Goten's IV. "One being that in his weakened state, something he kept close still had some of the virus available for him, in his weakened immune system's state, to re-contract the disease."   
  
"And secondly?"   
  
"Secondly, he never really beat it into the first place, but went into some sort of remission; and thus didn't re-contract the disease, but rather has had a relapse."   
  
"And there's no way to decipher just what has happened?" I asked. When he shook his head, I went on, "If it's a relapse, there's slim chance of curing him, isn't there?"   
  
"I wouldn't say that, Trunks - rather I would say that it would only mean we haven't cured him yet."   
  
"Yet?"   
  
"Yes. 'Yet'. Which implies that I do indeed believe we will find a way to cure him." He cleaned up the needles, throwing the sharps into their specialised container. "If you need me-"   
  
"I know, just call." I nodded to him sharply, then returned my attention unwavering on Goten as the Doctor let us be... just as he had been for so long, now.   
  


* * *

  
  
Everyone else had stopped visiting. Well, except for Gohan and Goku. I'd all but banned my parents from here, and the others... well they just made it harder. Your mother would cry so hard, and make so many demands, that the Doctor had to show her out, something about impeding your recovery. When Gohan came, he just pulled up a chair on the other side of you, and watched.   
  
Goku would watch too... I never knew, until you'd gotten sick that first time, that your father was even capable of being serious outside a world-in-the-balance fight.   
  
Now I think he's playing the fool for all of us... though I can't figure out why.   
  
I was always thankful that he and Gohan pretty much remained silent when they came to join me in my vigil. Well, silent after encouraging me, the first few times, to take a shower at least. They'd bring food sometimes, but never told me to eat it. So I cleaned up... and nibbled at the food half-heartedly under their watchful eyes.   
  
Very watchful eyes... Goku and Gohan both seemed to have this look, like they knew something was up, but couldn't quite put their fingers on it. I wondered if I should say anything, but decided not to.   
  
"I can't deal with anymore stress, Chibi...." I smoothed your stubborn hair back again, your skin felt so cold. "I need you to let me know it's going to be okay, damnit... I need to see that damnable smile, that stupid optimism that I can't comprehend. I need-"   
  
A long, simple tone sounded from one of the machines, and the spiking lines on your heart monitor had stopped.   
  
_"GOTEN!"_   
  


* * *

  
**TBC - Please Review!!!**   
  



	6. Three Hours

  
Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed - Reviews are what give me the courage to write each new chapter!!!!   
  
_Innocence is Futile._

* * *

**NEVERMIND** _  
By Raven Pan_   


* * *

**VI - Three Hours**  
Monday, March 15 - Wednesday, March 17  


* * *

_  
"GOTEN!!!!"_   
  
I couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't happen, not now, not _**ever**_. I wasn't about to lose you.   
  
Before the Doctor could even get into the room, I was straddled over your body, giving compressions to keep your heart going. "Damnit, take those fucking tubes out so he can breathe!" I yelled at Dr. Shimoyama.   
  
"One of those tubes _is_ so he can breathe, Trunks," I hated how calm he was as he grabbed a bag and attatched it to one of the tubes, causing you to breathe every time I paused in compressions. Another doctor came in to help, bringing in those electrical paddles that seem so popular on television.   
  
Like hell I was going to let them shock you with electricity. Not when I could use ki to do effectively the same thing, without risk of frying your brain, burning your skin, disrupting your cellular structure - if you want to get technical. Before the other doctor, some guy probably just out of medical school, could even get to the bed you were laying on - I focused my own personal ki into my hands, then pushed it out of them.   
  
Into your body I could feel it go, searching out the small spark of your own ki, and grasping it in a life-grip. I focused on your ki and kept pulling, coaxing it back to you while I continued manually pressing down on your chest to force your heart to do its job.   
  
I was so terrified of losing you, I didn't care that I might have to explain this to the unnamed doctor later.   
  
Come to think of it, I never did find out his name.   
  
Not that it matters.   
  
It was there, that tiniest of sparks, barely glimmering within you. I held on for all I was worth, trying so desperately to keep you with me. I knew in that moment that if you died, I would too - whether by force, or broken heart. I never before realised just _how much_ I need you, Chibi....   
  
I wasn't about to let you go without a fight. And indeed, it was a battle. Hard fought over three hours.   
  
Three hours I fought against the sickness that was trying to take you away from me. Three hours I held on, dragging your life back into your body, and draining my own life into it with my desperate attempt to preserve your continued existance.  
  
Denying your body the death it seemed wanting to embrace so desperately.   
  
I was even more desperate.   
  
Three hours...before darkness consumed me. I can still hear the last thing that my ears acknowledged as I let exhaustion and black overtake me.   
  
It was the pulsing tone of your heart monitor.   
  


* * *

  
  
I awoke to find myself laying in a bed beside yours; a path, only just wide enough for a man to walk through, between us.   
  
I was never so thankful to hear that damnable heart-monitor beeping away, despite it's pitch already starting back up that damn headache I've had since this whole thing started the first time you were sick last year.   
  
"We did it," I said quietly, looking over to where you still lay, as though you were sleeping. "We got you a new lease - it can only go up from here... right?"   
  
"Right," I refocused my gaze past you to see your brother sitting in his usual place. "You saved his life, Trunks - Thank you."   
  
"What're you doing here, Gohan?"   
  
"Keeping an eye on you two. You've been out for almost three days, Trunks." Gohan chuckled, "Happy Saint Patrick's day."   
  
Nerd always did like all the holidays - didn't matter what country they came from, he was sure to know each and every one. "Just don't pinch us this year for not wearing green, okay?"   
  
"I think you've earned the right to a pinch-free year," Gohan smiled.   
  
He didn't say anything more, and for a long while, we were both silent. "Gohan?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I know this'll sound stupid but... I'm kinda weak and can't get out of the bed-" I paused at his raised eyebrow, "No, not THAT! I can tell they put a damn catheter in me," I grumbled.   
  
He laughed. Your stupid brother laughed at me! I bet he has _no_ clue how embarrassing this is. "What is it then?" he asked, apparently still extremely amused.   
  
"Can you bring our beds closer together?" I looked away, not wanting to see his reaction, "I've held his hand through almost this entire sickness... I don't want him to wake up and think I left him."   
  
"He won't think that, Trunks - you know better than that."   
  
"I don't care, please, Gohan? Just... just do it?"   
  
"Sure... not a problem."   
  
I gave him a thankful look as he did what I asked, and without my asking him, he took initiative and put down the bars on our beds before pushing them flush up against each other. I just looked at him curiously, and he chuckled slightly. "I'm not stupid."   
  
"I didn't say you were," _out loud, anyway,_ I added silently to myself.   
  
"I was just saying I wasn't." At my frown of confusion, he continued. "I know what's going on. Just because your parents and my mom are in denial, doesn't mean-"   
  
"Doesn't. Mean. What?" I half-growled.   
  
"Doesn't mean that we don't see it," another voice spoke up.   
  
"Goku?" I looked to where the voice was coming from, the doorway. Sure enough, there the tallest of the Saiyajins stood - thank Kami he finally decided to start using the door. I swear, one more Instant Transmission into the room and _I'd_ be the one needing a heart monitor.   
  
"Yeah, just coming in to check on you boys. It's good to see you awake."   
  
"Good to be awake, I guess," I shrugged.   
  
"Chichi sent some food, if you want any," He offered, holding up a capsule that I knew held a triple saiyajin sized meal.   
  
"Maybe later, I'm kinda tired," I looked back to you, scooting over just enough to push your bangs out of your face. Funny how when you're not well, your hair droops.   
  
I wonder if that means I'm the least healthy of us all?   
  
I heard a light click of sound as the capsule was set on the tray next to my bed, and looked up to see Goku looking down on us with that same strange look he'd had when I first brought you here weeks ago.   
  
This time I had a better chance of figuring out what it meant. Because of the comments made earlier, I could tell it was a look that said - _I know what's going on.... and it's okay._   
  


* * *

  
**TBC - Please Review!!!**   
  



	7. Hope

  
Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. Yeah, this is a short chapter - I thought I'd do something a little fluffy.... I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through!   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed - Reviews are what give me the courage to write each new chapter!!!!  
  
If you like Truten and angst, check out my other current multi-chap "The Shirt Off His Back".   
  
_Innocence is Futile._

* * *

**NEVERMIND** _  
By Raven Pan_   


* * *

**VII - Hope**  
Thursday, March 18  


* * *

  
I felt like a brick. Seriously, it seemed like I couldn't move even if I wanted to, I was so exhausted. Your dad and brother left eventually, I guess, because as I opened my eyes I saw we were alone in the room.   
  
The steady pulse of your heart monitor told me you were yet alive, but I couldn't think that would be what woke me up.   
  
Until it appened again. In my hand... I can feel yours stir.   
  
I looked at you, pushing your hair back again, and found it a little more stiff than it'd been, a sure sign you were starting to get healthier. I looked....   
  
And I grinned.   
  
Because you were looking back at me with a sleepy smile in your eyes. Then, when you could see I was paying attention, you crossed them at the tubes down your throat.   
  
"I'll call Dr. Shimoyama," I said, squeezing your hand lightly. You squeezed back, and I rolled over halfway and push the button on my bed.   
  
Yeah, I was still feeling a little nasty. Keeping you alive had taken more out of me than I thought.   
  
While we waited, I grabbed the bottle of painkillers I kept hidden under the covers, and took two, before hiding it from the doctor again. I didn't need him asking questions about this months-old headache that'd been bothering me.   
  
What I needed, was for him to take care of you. Make you well. Get you out of that damn hospital bed, and back into mine at our small house.   
  
I turned on my side again and shook my head slightly at your concerned look. "It's nothing, Chibi. Just a few aches. Don't tell on me, okay?"   
  
You blinked once, and I knew my secret's safe with you. I took your hand between my own again, still smiling. "It's good to have you back. You scared us for a while."   
  
You got that puppyish look in your eyes, and I knew you were trying to apologise. "It's not your fault, Chibi. Just get well, okay?"   
  
You blinked again, nodding ever so slightly - and a moment later Dr. Shimoyama came in, hovering over you, taking blood samples and pulling the tubes from you that he deemed currently unecessary.   
  
"Took your own sweet time getting here, Shimoyama."   
  
"I like to arrive fashionably late," He teased back at me.   
  
You coughed as your throat was freed, and the Doctor gave you some water, helping you drink it. "Thanks," You got out hoarsely, your voice scratchy from a combination of the tubes you'd had in your throat, and not even using your voice for weeks now.   
  
"You're welcome. You seem to be on an upward curve again, I'm going to take these blood samples and find out what's going on, Goten. You just rest and recover," The doctor patted your shoulder and left us alone.   
  
"You woke up," I still couldn't believe it.   
  
"I'm in a hospital again," you pouted back.   
  
"You're _alive_. I think that's what's important Chibi."   
  
"You okay? How come you've got a bed?"   
  
"Shimoyama didn't like me sleeping on the floor?" I tried, and it worked, because you laughed.   
  
How I missed that sound. In fact, I even told you that, and it only caused you to laugh more.   
  
And I grinned like an idiot. Because... my Chibi's gonna live. I hugged you, and you weakly hugged me back.   
  
I was so sure, then, that everything was going to be okay.   
  
And I made a promise not to argue with you again. To try never to get on your nerves.   
  
Usually I'm so good at keeping my promises.   
  
Usually.   
  


* * *

  
**TBC - Please Review!!!**


	8. Home Again

  
Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through!   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed - Reviews are what give me the courage to write each new chapter!!!!  
  
If you like Truten and angst, check out my other current multi-chap "The Shirt Off His Back".  
  
**Review Corner:**  
_slash-luvah_ - No worries, friend - it's far from over }:)  
_Falafal_ - What am I planning? Most likely, more evilness. Though perhaps not. To be honest, I haven't completely thought out this story yet LOL. I DO know, however, that the ride is far from over._  
  
Innoce__nce is Futile._

* * *

**NEVERMIND**   
_By Raven Pan_   


* * *

**VIII - Home Again**  
Sunday, March 21  


* * *

  
"You have everything, Goten?" I called to you, tossing my pain killers into your away bag. Finally, after four weeks, we can leave this place.   
  
I hoped never to have to darken the hospital doorstep again, Chibi.   
  
"Yep, everything but the kitchen sink!" you called back gleefully to me.   
  
"Baka, there's no kitchen sink in a hospital room," I tossed a package of gauze at you.   
  
The grin I got for my trouble, as the package bounced off your nose, was like sunshine. "C'mon, let's just get outta here, okay Trunks?"   
  
"Sounds like a plan, lemme just pay your bill," I shot back, heading to do just that.   
  


* * *

  
"Home sweet ho- KAMI Trunks, what the hell is that SMELL!" You got the honours of letting us into the house, while I carried your things.   
  
"Four week old chicken and rice, I think," I said, carefully breathing through my mouth. That didn't help much, though, considering it was almost tangeable enough a smell to taste.   
  
"NASTY!" You said, your shirt brought up over your nose and mouth as we entered.   
  
"I'll take care of it, Chibi," I told you, stepping in and dropping your bag on the floor while I went to the kitchen.   
  
Ugh, I never thought anything could smell that bad. I found the offending casserole dish, and picked it up carefully. I think maybe it'd turned into toxic waste. I think if I touched it I'd become some sort of freak of nature.   
  
I smirked, okay... so I already was. But still....   
  
While you set about opening all the windows, and turning on the fan; I brought it out onto the back deck, and uncerimoniously blasted it to non-existance, incinerating it to nothing but ash.   
  
"I hope that ash doesn't cause an environmental catastrophe," I heard you say from behind me.   
  
"We ARE an environmental catastrophe, Chibi. Now shut up and get back inside."   
  
"Yes sir, oh Princely-highness-man-sir-thing," You bowed mockingly and headed back inside.   
  
I half growled, then shook my head. _A promise is a promise,_ I thought to myself as I followed you inside.   
  


* * *

  
We sat in the living room, you sprawled across the couch, and me sitting on the floor by it - watching some random movie you picked out. We weren't really watching it, though - we were just hanging out. I told you how worried you'd made me - but I never told you how frightened I was.   
  
How you very nearly had died.   
  
"So, Trunks... whatcha wanna do tomorrow?"   
  
"Well, technically, since tomorrow's Monday - I should probably show up at work."   
  
"But-"   
  
"I've been out for a month, Chibi. Any longer and they might fire me."   
  
"They _can't_ fire you, Trunks - you're the boss!"   
  
"They can mutiny though," I chuckled, tilting my head back to look at you, lounging on that couch like you were the prince, and I your court.   
  
"I want you to stay home and play games with me."   
  
"I can't."   
  
"Please?"   
  
"No," I shook my head and closed my eyes against that wounded puppy look you had on your face.   
  
"But Trunks! I just got out of the _hos_pital!" You whined.   
  
"So rest in bed, or play with your squadron of guineapigs."   
  
You tugged on my hair, "But I wanna play with you!"   
  
"Tough luck." I returned my gaze to the television screen where somebody was blowing something or other to smitherines. "That's not even a decent explosion."   
  
"Fine, ignore me."   
  
"I'm not ignoring you. I'm going to work in the morning, and that's the end of it."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Fine?"   
  
"Yeah. Fine." I could hear the pout in your voice.   
  
"Goten, we're grown up now - there's such a thing called responsibility."   
  
"I know, but can't you take off just one more day? For old times sake? _Please?_"   
  
I growled, and you grinned.   
  
You grinned... because you knew you'd won.   
  
"But tuesday I'm going in."   
  
Your grin got wider, "We'll see about that." You jumped off the couch, and used my head as leverage. "Tag, you're it!" You shouted, before bolting out the door.   
  
Without shoes.   
  
Or socks.   
  
Or a jacket.   
  
I sighed and jumped up, chasing after you... leaving all those behind as well.   


* * *

  
**TBC - Please Review!!!**


	9. Work Order

Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through!   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed - Reviews are what give me the courage to write each new chapter!!!!  
  
If you like Truten and angst, check out my other current multi-chap "The Shirt Off His Back".  
  
**Review Corner:**  
_animeprincess1452_ - Glad you like, here ya go!  
_Falafal_ - Yeah, I had that happen to a casserole recently, and Trunks told me to stick it in *chuckle*  
  
_Innocence is Futile._  


* * *

**NEVERMIND**  
_By Raven Pan_  


* * *

**IX - Work Order**  
Wednesday, March 24  


* * *

  
"Oi, Chibi!" I walked into our house, shutting the door behind me. "I'm home!"   
  
"I'm in the bedroom!" I heard your voice call to me. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I put down my briefcase.   
  
"I just got home... can I at least take a break first!?" I headed up the stairs to our bedroom, then stopped at the sight of you... and blinked. "Uh... Chibi?"   
  
You were in front of the mirror, standing in a pair of suit pants and top. You looked a bit messy, though it looked like you were attempting to be neat while trying to put on your tie. "Yeah?" Your tongue was stuck out a bit, that way you always do when you're concentrating. I could see you were even biting down on it slightly.   
  
"Why are you getting all dressed up?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as I stepped forward - taking off my jacket and hanging it up.   
  
"Cause I need to figure this out by tomorrow... damnit, how the hell do you tie this thing without choking yourself!"   
  
"Here, lemme show you." I stepped up behind you and started tying it slowly. "Fat over skinny, then through the loop near your neck.... go back in the direction with fat the same you did before one and a half times, so there's a flat in the front, come up behind through the neck again and down through the flat." I paused as a thought came to me. "So, why you need to wear a tie? Chichi ask you to come home for dinner?"   
  
"No... I got a job." I couldn't believe it - watching dumbly as you started slowly untying it so you could remember how to put it back in that half windsor I'd shown you.   
  
I stepped back, "You... got a job..." you had to be kidding.   
  
"Yeah... I was getting tired of just sitting around home all day... I wanted to do something, earn my keep, ya know." You looked over your shoulder and smiled... and it was like a stab to my back.   
  
"You don't need to though," I frowned slightly.   
  
"I know I don't NEED to... but I want to." He turned, and tilted his head while looking at me. Damn... it's the puppy look.   
  
After I sighed, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and grab his tie. I pulled him forward, and kissed his nose, "You don't need a job."   
  
"I want it, though." _**Why?!** Don't I make more than enough for the both of us?_ "I want to do something... go somewhere. I mean, it's not a really big important job... just something to do."   
  
I'm sure you could think of something to do... "Damnit." I dropped my hand from his tie... mie tie around his neck actually, and crossed my arms. "Goten, you just got out of the hospital a week ago. You don't need a job... you've got me to take care of you." Let me take care of you!   
  
"But I don't want you to have to take care of me, Trunks. I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself." Okay... so you had a point there....   
  
That didn't stop my frown from turning into a scowl though. I guess I hit defensive mode. "If it's more money you want, you know you only have to ask." And that's true! I'd give you anything.   
  
"I don't want money, Trunks!" Why are you looking at me like I just ran your niece over?! "I just want to DO something... make something of myself, like you have."   
  
I haven't done anything... you know that Mom forced this on me. I wanted to be an architect! "Goten... it's not like I asked to be president of Capsule Corp," I huffed out.   
  
"I know that... Trunks... I just," you sighed. "Forget it."   
  
Fine, I'll forget it... I promised we wouldn't fight anyhow. So, with a sigh, I walked out of our room. "What do you want for supper?"   
  
"Don't care. Whatever you want is fine."   
  
I stopped at the top of the steps, and looked back to see you sitting on the bed, loosening the tie. "Damnit, Chibi - what do you want, blood?" So much for forgetting it....   
  
"I want you to realise that I want to be an adult too... I'm tired of being the 'chibi'."   
  
What the hell? "But I've always called you that...." I could tell I was probably blinking stupidly too. I mean... I've always called you Chibi... you never had a problem with it before!   
  
"But you've always TREATED me like that too!" you stood as though that'd put more fight into your words... but you didn't need to - they already hurt. "You treat me like I can't take care of myself! I'm thirty seven years old, Trunks! I'm not seven anymore!"   
  
I narrowed my eyes. This was uncalled for! "What's that supposed to mean, Goten? You want me to call you Sir now? Get you a fucking secretary and make appointments and shit?" Okay, maybe I didn't have to go that far... but I was angry!   
  
Definitely not that far, as I saw tears well up in your eyes. "I just don't want to be treated like a kid anymore...."   
  
I had to close my eyes to keep from staring at the unshed tears... if I looked too long I'd lose it, and I had to be the calm one.   
  
I'm always the calm one, right? "Goten..." I sighed. "I know you're not a kid. I know you're an adult, I just... I want to take care of you. I want to buy you everything you need, and well, everything that goes with it. I don't mean to treat you like a kid... I guess I'm just set in my ways."   
  
Okay, I didn't mean to say quite that much. Now you're gonna think I've gone soft or something. So, I turned my back to you and went down into the livingroom to flop on the couch - my well accustomed scowl firmly in place.   
  
I saw you wipe your eyes before you followed slowly. "But in taking care of me, I stay in here, day after day, with nothing to do. I just want to do something while you're at work... have something that I can call my own..."   
  
"What about those three tubs of guineapigs you've managed to acquire?" I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Daycare?" You smiled slightly, but I could tell you were upset still. I can always tell. I watched dispassionately as you knelt beside the couch, looking up at me. "Please, Trunks. I really want to try and have a job." I don't get it! "So you got one where you have to wear a suit and tie?" You've got the best job ever... doing whatever you want, whenever you want! I know people who'd KILL to have someone take care of them so they could do whatever.... Shit, _I'd_ kill for that. So what'd I do? I just raised an eyebrow and kept sulking, of course. This makes no sense whatsoever.   
  
"I ain't flipping burgers," you smirked. "And I don't think my mom would bitch me out too much."   
  
She's probably been praying for this. Damn woman. "No, she'll probably throw a party when she finds out you're society's clone," I frowned when I realised you were still being persistant.   
  
And if it's one thing you are... it's persistant. "You really want to do this, don't you."   
  
You nodded slowly, and I could see a hopeful look enter your eyes, taking away the tears. Good... maybe I won't make you cry this time.... "Yeah...."   
  
I sighed. "Fine. But if you ever decide you don't like it you're gonna quit," I told you. If you wanted this so badly... who was I to take it away from you? But I wouldn't see you get into the drudge the rest of us clones have to... the coming home exhausted, malcontent, ready to strangle the first person who looks at us crosseyed.   
  
Or maybe that's just me.   
  
You broke out into one of the biggest smiles I've seen since you got out of the hospital, jumping up and wrapping your arms around my neck. I'm still not sure if you were trying to strangle me or not. "Sure. Thank you so much, Trunks!"   
  
Okay... maybe not. "Gaakk!!" I half choked out, patting your back. "Uh... does this mean I've gotta stop calling you chibi, or are you trying to choke me to death before I get the chance?!"   
  
You let me go, chuckling as you rubbed the back of your head. I must admit that is one of your more amusing 'I'm embarassed now' characteristics. "You can still call me chibi... just not around the job, ok? Can't make me look inferior when I'm supposed to be playing a big boy job."   
  
I hate compromises. "Yeah... sure." Hn... not like you ever told me where you were going to be working.   
  
"And now you're going to have to make appointments with ME for lunch... and maybe I'll have to stay late for work and you can come and keep me company," You said playfully. Well, two can play that game.   
  
I rolled my eyes. Time to show you reality... maybe you would change your mind? "No, if you're going to be getting a big boy's job, and be working big boys hours... you're just gonna have to get your work done, and not use your desk for recreational activities," I smirked as I got up and headed to the kitchen.   
  
"I thought that was the purpose for an undersecretary..." I could almost _feel_ you smirking. You always have a comeback, don't you?   
  
"Trust me, if your secretary is anything like mine... she wouldn't MIND being an under-secretary..." I shot back.   
  
Then I looked back to see you scrunching up your nose, and crossing your arms. Heh, sore point. I bet you have no _idea_ how many women try to hit on me at work... well you'll find out soon enough when the women at _your_ new job do the same. It's annoying... maybe you'll be home within two days?   
  
"What?" I disappeared into the kitchen to start pulling things out of the fridge for supper.   
  
"Well, I guess I won't be needing to offer that job position to _you_." You little shit! I couldn't help but smirk, but I knew you were too. Especially when you started speaking again. "Anyways, who says I'm not going to BE the secretary."   
  
"Who said you _were_?" Okay I admit I raised my eyebrow at the milk. I just couldn't see you wanting to work so bad as a secretary - you _knew_ what I put mine through.   
  
"Who said I wasn't?" I looked up at the door to see you crossing your arms in imitation of me, smirking still. You had that playful look in your eyes... I guess that's how I knew you were giving me fits for the hell of it.   
  
"Are you?"   
  
That cheezy grin... maybe I read you wrong? No, I couldn't have. I   
never  
read you wrong! "Damnit," I turned back to the fridge.   
  
"I'm not," I sighed in relief. "Though I was trying to take your secretary's position," Tha hell?! "But no, I'm going to be some type of department head." Oh Chibi... you had NO Idea what you were getting into... did you?   
  
You'd find out soon enough.   
  


* * *


	10. Spiral

  
Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through!   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed - Reviews are what give me the courage to write each new chapter!!!!   
  
If you like Truten and angst, check out my other current multi-chap "The Shirt Off His Back".   
  
Sorry about being long to update - lightning storm knocked out my DSL for a while! But I'm back!  
  
**Reviewer's Corner:**  
_Falafal_ - And here ya go!!!  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**NEVERMIND**  
_By Raven Pan_

* * *

**X - Spiral **  
Wednesday, March 24

* * *

"Impressive... finally putting that college diploma to use, huh?" I started pulling out some tupperwares our mothers sent us. I swear, we're in our late thirties, you'd think they'd realise we can cook for ourselves now.   
  
Not that I'm complaining... I like being able to just pull out a tub and heat it up. Saves cooking time... saves me worse headaches.   
  
Damn thing _still_ won't go away.   
  
"You paid for the loans," you shot back. "I should use it."   
  
I stuck out my tongue at you, and got the expected response, "Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it," you smirked.   
  
Canned comeback. "Is that an invitation?"   
  
You smirked and worked some more at loosening that tie. "I dunno."   
  
I just rolled my eyes and started putting the tupperwares into our multiple microwaves. Hey, we're demi saiyajins... by the time we got everything cooked for a meal, half of it would have gone cold again if we used just one! "Suuure."   
  
You sauntered over, and I bit back a chuckle. I watched as you unbuttoned the top one of your dress shirt. "You know, now I know what you feel like when you come home at night with this stuff on. MAN it's uncomfortable!" Ding ding ding! I _told_ you! I was willing to bet you hadn't had that stuff on more than just an hour, either.   
  
"Yep, they say being a business man makes you all respectable... it just means you're a slave with a noose around your neck." I smirked in stead, and set the times on the microwaves.   
  
Damn... should I have been able to _feel_ the food cooking?   
  
"I think I'm going to invest in those clip on ones then... so they don't choke me."   
  
Clip on tie? How tacky! Hey... I'm my mother's son, after all. "Just make sure you get a good one then - otherwise it'll be obvious."   
  
"How do I know a GOOD one?"   
  
I smirked. "Try it on and ask a girl if you tied it right," I laughed.   
  
And you laughed... good. "Ok, I'll just get used to these, I guess."   
  
I'd give you two weeks tops. "You do that.. now I'm gonna take a nap, when the food's done, just leave some for me, okay?" My head was pounding, like I could feel each little wave that was cooking our meal.   
  
"Nap? Before dinner?" you narrowed your eyes.   
  
Damnit, I could take care of my self. It's just a fucking headache, damnit! "I'm TIRED! okay?" I found myself shouting at you.   
  
"OK!" your hands came up a bit in surrender as you backed up a step. Good, I wasn't in the mood for another argument anyhow.   
  
I was in the mood for some serious medication. I half growled as I pushed past you to our room... by way of the medicine cabinet. I heard you take a few steps to follow me, and was about ready to throw a blast at you, when you stopped.   
  
Good, I wasn't in the mood for your questions again. I opened up the cabinet... and found the bottle of advil I bought yesterday.   
  
Nothing but the fluff. "DAMNIT! Goten, where's that new advil I bought?!" I wondered if you used it... I couldn't have taken it all! "I swear I bought a new one yesterday."   
  
"You already finished it..." you said softly - I guess you knew my head was hurting pretty bad. "I can go get you a new bottle, if you want..." you offered.   
  
At that point, you could have offered to drop hot coals on my back, and I'd have accepted... at least it'd get my mind off the headache. "Please do," I guess I surprised you as much as myself. I never gave in to let people do things for me. In stead of recanting, I groaned. "I'll take some when I get up," I grumbled at you, shuffling to the couch.   
  
I could hear your worried sigh. "Listen for the food," you told me. "I'll be back as soon as I can."   
  
"Sure." Not like it's on the stove. The wonder of microwaves, you don't have to pay attention to them. That was the last thing I thought before I collapsed onto the couch. I curled up under the afghan, not bothering to get out of my suit, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to find you sitting on the couch beside me, gently pushing your hand through my hair. "Trunks... wake up, it's time to go to bed."   
  
I think I might have slapped you, if I didn't know why you were doing this. I settled for a groan.   
  
"I got you that extra-strength advil... a couple of hours ago. The food's all cold, but if you want I'll heat some up for you?"   
  
"I'll eat in the morning."   
  
You started rubbing my back a bit. "But Trunks... you didn't eat anything when you came home...."   
  
"I'm not hungry right now," I pulled away a bit and sat up groggily. "Where's the damn medicine?"   
  
"Right here," You held out your palm, and in it were the pills I wanted so badly. I don't know why I took them, they barely took the edge off the pain.   
  
But I guessed taking the edge off was better than nothing. I took them, swallowing down the water you brought to me.   
  
I even let you help me out of my, now wrinkled, suit - and into a pair of boxers to sleep in. You practically carried me to our bed to tuck me in, and I know I must have fallen asleep before the light went out.   
  
The last thing I heard, was your worried sigh. "Trunks...."

* * *

**TBC - Please Review! **


	11. Plummet

  
  
A/N We're on the home stretch! We're heading down the line, two more chapters after this! See? Reviews = quick update!  
  
Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through!   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed - Reviews are what give me the courage to write each new chapter!!!!   
  
If you like Truten and angst, check out my other current multi-chap "The Shirt Off His Back".   
  
**Reviewer Corner: **  
_LadyKATT_ - thanks for the review! Yep, I like leaving things hanging... did it againtoo . What's wrong with Trunks? You'll find out... eventually :)  
_animeprincess1452_ - Thanks for enjoying it!   
_Falafal_ - Yep, Clip on Ties are fun heh. What's happening to Trunks? Well.... stuff? :)  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

NEVERMIND  
By Raven Pan

* * *

**XI - Plummet**  
Saturday, April 3

* * *

I hadn't seen you for two days. I figured you were immersing yourself in work while you calmed down.   
  
Could I have been any more wrong?   
  
Tuesday night, we fought. As usual, the argument ended when one of us walked out. As we screamed those last words at each other, I rubbed at my temple, feeling a headache blossoming.  
  
I wish I'd gone after you. But hey... you could take care of your self and - invariably - another argument would have broken out if I'd had the nerve to interrupt your 'alone to think things through' time.   
  
Wednesday night I still hadn't heard from you. I called your office from my own - and the secretary told me that you'd put a 'do not disturb' sign on your door.   
  
That seemed pretty typical of you when you're in a sulk, you put one on our bedroom door every time... so I thought nothing of it.   
  
I wish I had.   
  
Late that night, I got a phone call. I picked up. "Hello?" I asked several times.   
  
I picked up before the first ring was done, so caller I.D. Didn't catch the number. I remembered it read 11:23PM though.   
  
I heard a few gasping sounds. "I... need help...."   
  
"Hello? Who is this, is someone there?" The voice seemed almost familiar to me - but was too strained and raspy to recognise.   
  
Before I got out the final word, I heard a crash and clatter, then the line was dead.   
  
I decided it'd been a prank call.   
  
Thursday came, the day nearly over....   
  
Hopeless.   
  
You were so healthy when I last saw you. Well, except for that headache... but I had headaches too.   
  
I should have told someone. I should have made you ask Dr. Shimoyama's advice.   
  
I should have believed the upset sounding voice of the woman on the telephone. Telling me you'd been rushed to the hospital.   
  
It was April Fools day.   
  
So, indeed, I thought it was your sick idea of an April Fools joke.   
  
I obliviously shook my head as I hung up, and chuckled as I finished eating my supper before it went cold. I did my dishes, and threw a load of laundry into the dryer - starting another in the wash.   
  
That was when I finally checked on your Ki.   
  
I expected to feel laughter at a prank well played.   
  
But... I could barely find your Ki at all.   
  
Fear flashed through me as I took off - not even closing the door before my feet left the ground.   
  
I flew as fast as I could to the hospital. To Dr. Shimoyama's wing.   
  
I entered the hospital at a run... hearing the sound of a flatlining monitor - and the unmistakable arythmic tonality caused by use of shock padles.   
  
It felt like it took forever. The heart tone flatlined again... and I begged the Fates it wasn't you, even as it gained in volume with each rushed step.   
  
I barely registered that the tone had gone silent moments before I entered the Saiyajin Approved room that we always would find ourselves in.   
  
I burst through the door to see them pulling a white sheet up over your head.

* * *

I never thought the last words we would ever speak to each other... would be 'Nevermind'.   
  
I never expected the last time we would see each other alive... we'd be arguing so loudly our ears hurt, or our throats become raw.  
  
I never expected the last time I'd see you alive... your beautiful face would be twisted in hopeless anger.   
  
That your last sight of me... would be the same.   
  
What I did expect, was for you to come home. For you to act like nothing happend... just like always.   
  
I expected we would greet every holiday together.   
  
I guess some people would find it ironic.   
  
I'm not some people... I'm me.   
  
And I find it downright cruel.

* * *


	12. Laying Blame

A/N We're on the home stretch! We're heading down the line, only one more chapter after this! See? Reviews = quick update!  
  
Shonen Ai. I don't own them, I just do mean things to them. I realise these chapters may seem short (barely three pages) but it's easier for me to seperate into scenes that way. I hope you still enjoy the stuff I put these boys through!   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed - Reviews are what give me the courage to write each new chapter!!!!   
  
If you like Truten and angst, check out my other current multi-chap "The Shirt Off His Back".  
  
**Reviewer Corner:**  
_Falafal_ - =hands over a hankie= Not telling, =smile=, yes you shall... I'm so glad you liked it! More angst in this chapter, =gives box of kleenex=  
_Wildfire2_ - =winces and dives under shelter= don't kill me! I'm trying to fix it? Kinda? I... can't? I'm... trying? Hang in there... please!!  
_LadyKATT_ - Yes, I will admit leaving the last chapter the way I did, was rather cruel... and I'm doing it again this chapter - that's your bit of a warning :) Here's the next one, one more to go - I'm glad you think it's good!  
  
Read on!!! =hands out more tissues=  
_Innocence is Futile_.

* * *

**NEVERMIND**  
_By Raven Pan_

* * *

**XII - Laying Blame**  
Saturday, April 3

* * *

Later, I learned that you had been found, collapsed out of your office chair. Your phone handset was gripped tightly in your left hand, and the rest of that phone was broken around you, pulled off the desk and fallen, shattered on the floor.   
  
The memory card said our number was the last one you dialed... at 11:23 PM.   
  
When I was told this, I felt so ill. As though Evil Buu had grabbed my insides and pulled them right out through my heart.   
  
It wasn't a prank call.   
  
It was you.   
  
It was _you_ calling the one person you'd always trusted to be there for you.   
  
You called me... because no matter what, we _always_ took care of each other.   
  
I failed you.   
  
And because of that... you're dead.   
  
They said when you were found in your office, your clothes were soaked in sweat. Your skin was so hot it was tainted red, and you were out of breath like you'd just run a marathon.   
  
And despite that... you shivered as though it was winter.   
  
No matter how they tried... they couldn't wake you.   
  
You never woke.   
  
I heard your last words... the last words you ever spoke were a gasped cry for help that fell on uncaring, disbelieving ears.   
  
My ears.   
  
Apparently, by the time the Ambulance got you to the hospital, you were already in cardiac arrest.   
  
I'm told that right after calling the ambulance, your secretary'd called me.   
  
And I didn't come because I thought it was a prank. You'd think I would have taken it at least _mildly_ seriously, seeing as I'm listed as 'First Contact in Case of Emergency'.   
  
I thought it was a prank.   
  
Your April Fools joke for this year.   
  
And I'm the fool.   
  
It was supposed to be a prank, damnit! A fucking prank!

* * *

If I got there in time, do you think maybe I could have saved you?   
  
Did you die thinking I didn't care?   
  
Did you think I was too angry?   
  
Did you think I was coming?   
  
Did you think I hated you?   
  
Kami... It hurts so bad, it's hard to breathe.

* * *

We buried you today... I stayed until the last spade of earth was thrown over your ornate casket.   
  
My family dragged me away. They made me leave you, so I convinced them to take me to our home. At least there would be much here to remind me of you.   
  
When I closed the door to our house, I saw our dining table, half of it covered with unopened junk mail. I remember when we bought it - we jumped up and down on it to make sure it could handle a lot of weight.   
  
We had the appetites of demi-saiyajins, after all.   
  
Remember trying to get the couch in here through the door? We ended up breaking it, and putting it back together inside. I guess the door wasn't meant for big huge fold out couches to be carried through.   
  
I walked past the fake fireplace... and remembered when we melted the plastic logs, thinking it was a real one, and the previous owners had left the fire ready to start.   
  
We learned real quick... didn't we?   
  
That's when I just started writing. I hope you don't mind, but I'm sitting at your desk. I've seen you sit here so many times, and even now, your scent permeates the wood. It's because of you I started ever writing in a journal... I saw you sitting bent over one so many times - late at night when you thought I was sleeping.  
  
I miss you so much....   
  
I gotta get out of here.

* * *

I couldn't stay. Not with so much there... so many memories.   
  
So now I'm here. My soul is breaking at the loss of our friendship. We've stood against so many storms. So many enemies....   
  
Only to fall to an argument.   
  
A sickness.   
  
I wouldn't be surprised if it's well towards, or even past, midnight now. Here I am, filling the last pages of this journal.   
  
Maybe you can see me.   
  
I'm sitting beside your tombstone, leaning against it for cold, marble comfort. This journal lies in my lap, while my pen scratches along, telling you.... Telling you what? How you died? The rest of our story?   
  
Why I wasn't there...?   
  
I feel like my heart is breaking, it hurts so much. Knowing... knowing I might never see you again. By the time I join you in the otherworld, you might have forgotten me.   
  
Will you even remember me?   
  
Will you hug me hello... or curse me for letting you die?   
  
For killing you....   
  
It's my fault you died.   
  
My fault.

* * *

**TBC... Please Review!!!**


	13. Nevermind

**Author's Note** - Well all, it's been a fantastic ride. Thank you so much for your reviews, and PLEASE review this final chapter so I know if you like it or not!!! As I said, it is the final chapter - questions shall be answered, hopefully - and well... if I said more, I'd be giving things away.   
  
Again, please review!  
  
**Reviewer Corner**  
_animeprincess1452_ - I'm glad you liked it, here's your update!  
_LadyKATT_ - I'm sorry the suspence was killing you - I wanted to finish a pic I did for this fic so I could give y'all the url at the end :) I just finished it and so now I can update!   
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

**NEVERMIND**  
_By Raven Pan_

* * *

XIII - Nevermind  
Sunday, April 4

* * *

Gohan paused a moment, and closed the small leatherbound book before looking up at those gathered. He was seated in a chair in the corner of his livingroom... where he'd called Sons and Briefs for a bit of a... Saiyajin Family Meeting.   
  
"You were asking where I found this.... This morning, I went over to their place to check on Goten. You know... to see how he was holding up after burying Trunks yesterday," Gohan said, his voice heavy with emotion he refused to let free.   
  
"He wasn't there, was he?" Chichi asked, wringing a handkerchief in her hands.   
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, he wasn't."   
  
"Gohan... where is Goten?" Bulma's voice was unnaturally calm.   
  
Nobody could blame her. She'd just put her son, her first born child, into the cold earth only yesterday. Nobody had even thought to test him, see if he could have contracted the fever from Goten, with all the time he spent with him. He'd never shown signs of being ill, at least not to any of them. Vegeta had proudly stated that never in his line had anyone contracted the sickness... and so it was believed they were immune. Trunks's untimely demise proved them wrong.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. For her sons best friend, a man who'd almost been a surrogate son to her - as hers was to Chichi - to be missing.... It did not bode well in her spirit.  
  
"He's with Trunks," was Gohan's simple answer.  
  
"He's at the Graveyard?" Chichi stood worriedly. "But it's been freezing rain for the last hour! He'll catch cold! He'll... he'll get sick again!"   
  
"Mom. Please, let me finish," Gohan's voice took on more strain, and he gratefully accepted the water glass his wife provided to him.   
  
"Gohan..." his father gave him a serious look. "What's going on."   
  
"And quickly, Brat, we don't have time for your foolish-"   
  
"Goten is dead," Gohan spoke sharply, the stress taking its toll now.   
  
The room fell to a stunned silence, and he continued. "I went to their house, and like I said, Goten wasn't there. The bed hadn't been slept in either." He sighed, "So, of course, I went to the most logical place he'd be."   
  
"Trunks's grave," Both mothers visably shuddered.   
  
"Did you...."   
  
"Yes, Mother. I found Goten there. He was laying over the grave, curled up a little, as though he'd fallen that way when he fell asleep against the headstone."   
  
Gohan stopped, scrubbing a hand over his face, wiping away some tears before he continued. "I... I found him with a pen in one hand and this..." He held up the thin leatherbound journal, "In the other.   
  
"You know this is Trunks's Journal. It began shortly before Goten got sick the second time, and ended shortly after Goten was released from the hospital. It was picked up again yesterday, it seems, by Goten - mapping out the end of their lives."   
  
Both Bulma and Chichi were now in tears, being comforted by their respective mates. Videl faithfully blinked back her own tears, as she took her husband's free hand in hers, offering support.   
  
"He was holding the journal, open at the end, as though he was writing in it when he fell asleep. When I reached out to wake him...."   
  
Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks. "He was cold, a little stiff. I pushed his hair out of his face..." Gohan stopped, closing his eyes as he took a steadying breath before he could continue. "He... Goten had such a beautiful, joyful, content smile on his face. That's how I know he's with Trunks. Goten died sometime during the night - the coroner's guess is it was the same time as the meteor shower fell."   
  
His message given, Gohan broke down, weeping for the baby brother he'd helped raise. "He... he died smiling...."   
  
Goku walked over and gently pulled the journal from his eldest's hand. Opening it - his eyes scanned through the pages Gohan had read aloud.   
  
He paused, as he realised the rest of the final entry had been left unread. "Son... you skipped the last two pages. Why?"   
  
"I just... I just couldn't read any further, Dad. It looked so dispairing... and.... Goten had a _smile_. I didn't want to read any more..." Gohan looked down. "...I was afraid to."   
  
As he started weeping again, Videl pulled her husband into an embrace, her own tears streaking wet trails down her cheeks.   
  
"The writing's hard to read-" Goku mused, trying desperately to decipher his youngest's final thoughts.   
  
"Give me that, Kakkarot," Vegeta commanded impatiently. He grabbed the journal away from him, and looked over it.   
  
It seemed as though the words last written in the journal touched him... and he began to read them aloud.

* * *

_The Stars are twinkling at me as if they hold some secret. I wonder what they know... what they're not telling me. There are so many falling across the sky, I wonder... if I made wishes on them all, could we be together again?_   
  
_Do they know why it's becoming so difficult to write now? Why it seems I have to force my hand across the page?_   
  
_Do they know why I'm in so much pain?_   
  
_I'm so sorry, Trunks. I just wish I could tell you. I wish...._

* * *

Vegeta paused and just looked at the page a moment, as though he were unsure he was seeing right.   
  
Slowly, he continued, Goku leaning over his shoulder, the taller saiyajin's lips moving silently as he read along with.

* * *

_I must be hallucinating. I just looked up and, I swear, I saw you. You look so understanding... so sad. Like you're trying to be here for me. _  
  
_Like you're trying to tell me something._   
  
_It's strange - you look less and less like a ghost as you approach. I can almost feel you settling in behind me, your arms crossed around my shoulders as though to comfort me._   
  
_You're resting your chin on my right shoulder as you watch my shaking pen scrawl these badly-shaped words in the final page of your journal._   
  
_I can barely read my own handwriting now... I hurt so much, and I feel so tired._   
  
_Am I dying from a broken heart... from sorrow so deep it's drowning me?_   
  
_It's getting harder to breathe._

* * *

All listened with rapt attention as Vegeta read the final words of Goten Son, his own voice begining to catch as he did so. "I can't finish reading this, Kakkarot," Vegeta said gruffly, handing the journal back to him and moving to the corner of the room, folding his arms uncomfortably.   
  
"Goku... please, can you read the rest?" Chichi asked in a small voice.   
  
After a moment's thought, Goku nodded. "I will."

* * *

_Are you the angel that was sent to guide me to the otherworld? Have you come to take me with you on your new adventure? _  
  
_To join you?_   
  
_Do you want me, like always, to come and follow you?_   
  
_You know I will come to you... if you can just show me the way. Just... lead me, Trunks, and I'll follow you anywhere._   
  
_I can feel your hand on mine. I guess now it's my turn._   
  
_I feel so sleepy._   
  
_I ... thought I had more to say._   
  
_N e_   
_v e r_   
_m_   
_i_

* * *

Owari - The End  
  
A/N2: Thank you so much for reading this! Here's the promised url for the pic I did. http (colon forwardslash forwardslash) www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (forwardslash) deviation (forwardslash) 7532309  
  
Don't forget, Please Review!!!  
  



End file.
